Home For Christmas
by tlcinbflo
Summary: Caitriona Shepard and Kaidan Alenko spend their first Christmas home. A post-war fluff piece.


**Author's Note:** Recently, I was inspired by some amazing ME1 Shenko, and Christmas fluff I'd seen on tumblr. My muse kicked into overdrive but none of the ideas worked for Sloan or Jess. So, Caitriona "Cait" Shepard was born. She's a Spacer, War-Hero, Engineer who is head over heels in love with one Kaidan Alenko, and she will be at my beck and call for fluffy Shenko moments. I hope you like her and enjoy this introduction... **\- TLC**

* * *

Home For Christmas

The room smelled of pine, and soft Christmas music leaked quietly from the stereo. Kaidan enjoyed the soft scratch of the needles on his arms as he circled the tree, layering the wires along the branches. He couldn't believe it was this time of year again. Four years ago, the Reapers had been defeated, wiping out all artificial intelligence. Over the last few years, Shepard and he, along with humanity, had spent most of their time recovering, rebuilding, and healing.

This was the first winter they could actually take time off. This was the first winter they could return to Earth. This was the first winter they could just be Kaidan and Caitriona. He caught a glimpse of her fire red hair through the branches, and he could hear her softly humming along to the music. The tone of her voice warmed his heart, and caused soft flutters in his core. They continued to circle the tree, lacing the lights through the branches until the entire tree sparkled with bright white lights. Kaidan paused in front of it, and turned to meet Cait as she reached him.

She slid easily into his arms and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She sighed, a happy sound, before turning her head up towards him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. His hands slid down her back as her arms wrapped around his neck. She let a moan slip from her throat as their kiss deepened. He broke the kiss too soon, and she whimpered slightly. A soft chuckle rumbled in his chest as he pulled back. "Cait, we have to finish decorating the tree." Her bright, clover green eyes met his and he reached up and cupped her freckled cheek. His thumb gently grazed her face.

"Okay," she answered, pulling away from him and he watched as she moved to the boxes to lift some ornaments. He watched her as she moved around, hanging the multi colored glass bulbs on the tree. The lights flickering and dancing on her skin. She turned to him. "You're not helping?" She cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him and he grinned. He stepped towards her, and they spent the next few moments trimming the tree.

"Is your mom coming?" Kaidan asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but he couldn't keep the anxiety out of his tone.

She snorted, and Kaidan ignored the annoyance in his core at the fact she was enjoying his torture. "She is. She'll be here tomorrow." Kaidan groaned quietly, and Cait giggled. "She doesn't hate you." Cait insisted as she stood and met Kaidan's eyes. She laughed again, her arms falling to her sides as she cocked her head at him. "She doesn't. She just doesn't understand," she stopped when his face softened. Kaidan knew Hannah Shepard blamed him for the fact that Cait decided to retire after the war. Hannah didn't understand how close her daughter had come to dying. She didn't understand why it was so difficult for Cait to get up every day and put on the uniform. Cait didn't want to. She was exhausted, and she was done. Kaidan had been there, and he understood in a way Hannah never would. If she chose to blame him, he would take it. It meant Caitriona Shepard was content, and safe.

"Yeah, well, at least my mom will be here, too. She can pester you for grandchildren while your mom hisses at me under her breath," Kaidan replied as they finished trimming the tree. Cait snorted, and a few Irish curses slipped out. He grinned. He loved when she spoke her mother's native language; it was such a musical sound, and there was something ironic about the beauty of it and the vulgar words she was actually saying. He chuckled quietly, taking no offense at the way she scoffed at having children. He understood, they had talked about having kids, but neither of them were ready for it. Perhaps, someday. He turned his attention back to the tree. "It's done." He was surprised, and Shepard stood up and looked at the tree. Her face split into a grin and she turned to look at him.

He stepped back, and opened his arms to her. She entered his embrace and he folded her against his chest and sighed deeply. They watched the lights flicker among the branches, bouncing off the ornaments and lighting the room. A Christmas classic poured from the speakers.

 _"I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree. Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams…"_ A pleasant voice from the distant past crooned, and Kaidan felt the burn of tears behind his eyes as he pulled Cait closer to him.

It was as if she sensed his stress, or where his thoughts had gone. She spoke in a soft whisper, "Did you ever think we'd be here?"

He thought of everything they had been through; fighting Saren, Alchera, the Omega 4 Relay, the Reaper War, it was improbable that they would have survived. Yet, somehow, they made it. They were alive, together, and happy. He looked down and met her eyes, "Yeah." The song continued to play around them, and she smiled up at him.

"Me, too," she replied and he leaned down and kissed her, a soft press of his lips on hers. She pulled back and let her forehead rest on his chest. She turned her head and pressed her ear over his heart as their eyes moved back to the lights.

"I love you," he whispered, as if speaking louder would break something.

She lifted her head, and met his eyes. She reached down and took his hand in hers. She placed it over her heart and smiled at him, "Ah, _mo chuisle*_ , I love you, too." He grinned before covering her mouth with his as he felt her pulse race beneath his hand. He pulled away, and she sighed as she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms tight around him. Kaidan glanced at the window, and grinned.

"Come on," he added, pulling out of her embrace abruptly. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door, ignoring her protests and questions. "Quiet! Come on!" The excitement of the moment made him feel like he was flying. He threw open the door, the frozen air hitting them in their faces, stealing their breath untile he heard her gasp behind him. He turned and watched as her eyes widened and her free hand lifted to cover her open mouth. Kaidan grinned and walked backwards, leading her off the porch and into the open area.

Large, white, cotton snowflakes drifted slowly from the sky. They stuck to her red curls, and her long lashes. They kissed her reddened cheeks, and fell onto her full, smiling lips. She tilted her face to the sky, and watched them fall. He watched her, and fell in love with her all over again. "It's snowing," she whispered, her eyes meeting his. He saw them fill with tears, and wonder. Like a child, she was marveling at the experience. "I've never seen … this is my … it doesn't snow on space stations." He chuckled, and she tilted her face up again as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He couldn't stop smiling, either, as he watched her experience snow for the first time.

She laughed, and she stood on her toes and kissed him. He grinned against her mouth as their arms wrapped around each other, their lips dancing and tongues, caressing. Their hearts raced together, and the warm sensation of home settled over them as the snow continued to fall.

 _"I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree. Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams…."_

* * *

*mo chuisle is Irish for my pulse

 **Author's Note:** Unfortunately, I don't speak Irish. I had to rely on google translate. If anyone has a correction to the term, I'd love a private message so I can correct it.

 _ **To You**_ \- yes, you, reading this-, Whether you leave reviews or not, I appreciate all the support you have given over the last two years with all my work. This is my holiday gift to you. **Thank you.** \- **TLC**


End file.
